Nattdrivare
by Philomela Kellswater
Summary: Någon gång under mitten av 70talet möts två personer på Hogwarts som existerat sida vid sida under fem år utan att se varandra. Detta är händelserna som ledde till detta underliga möte, där de verkligen insåg både hur den andra var, och hur de själva var.


Disclaimer: Inget som återfinns nedan och igenkänns av läsaren tillhör mig. Ni vet, det vanliga…

**Nattdrivare**

Kapitel 1

Landskapet utanför fönstret förvandlades snabbt till en suddig massa, när tåget väl startat. Saga kunde inte längre urskilja några detaljer av vad de verkligen åkte förbi. Hon lutade sig tillbaka mot ryggstödet, och suckade. Tåget bar henne med hög hastighet till ytterligare ett år på Hogwarts Skola för Häxkonster och Trolldom. Och det var inget hon direkt hade sett fram emot. Inte för att Hogwarts inte var ett nog så trevligt ställe, men hon tyckte att det var så påträngande att alltid ha människor runt omkring sig, dygnet runt. Saga hade ett stort behov av att få vara ifred då och då, men det var nästan omöjligt på en engelsk internatskola. Även om den var för trollkarlar och häxor. De enda gångerna hon verkligen fick vara ifred var under sena kvällar i biblioteket, eller ännu senare kvällar i uppehållsrummet. Vilket i och för sig hade en allvarlig inverkan på hennes nattsömn, men det var det värt. Och hon behövde ändå inte så mycket sömn. Saga suckade, då hon insåg att detta förmodligen var hennes sista tillfälle då hon kunde vara helt ensam på dagtid på väldigt länge. Eller, ja, helt ensam var en klar överdrift. Utifrån korridoren hördes tjo och tjim, men det verkade så avlägset. Det kändes som om hon vistades i en glasbubbla, där resten av tåget bara hördes som ett diffust surrande.

"Hur konstigt det än kan låta, så tror jag att jag har blivit utklassad," konstaterade Remus Lupin, med en min som hos någon som inte tror på vad han själv säger.

"Men om du betänker att det är mig du spelar mot, så låter det plötsligt inte lika konstigt längre," svarade James Potter med ett flin.

"Tvärtom, min vän. När jag betänker att det är dig jag spelar mot, verkar det ännu underligare att jag blir utklassad i ett mugglarkortspel jag just lärde ut till dig," sa Remus, som fortfarande såg ut som om han varken trodde sina ögon eller öron. Han fånstirrade på de sju kort som låg uppochnervända framför honom, och betraktade sedan det enda kort som låg framför James. Remus hade vunnit noll gånger av sex omgångar dam. För varje gång han vunnit hade James fått ta bort ett kort, vilket resulterat i att han till slut bara hade ett enda kort.

"Kortgudarna är tydligen inte på din sida idag, Moony," sa Sirius Black. Den svarthårige marodören med de grå ögonen halvlåg bredvid James, och såg mycket lat och uttråkad ut, men på något sätt lyckades han ändå upprätthålla sin sedvanliga aura av arrogans och elegans kombinerat.

"Nej, det verkar inte så," instämde Remus dystert. Det kändes på något sätt som en förolämpning att han lärt James spela dam för en halvtimme sedan, och nu satt här, totalt utklassad. Nog för att James lyckades med det mesta han gjorde, men att vinna i ett spel som han nyss lärt sig? Remus tyckte inte att det var rättvist, men han kunde sannerligen inte göra något åt det.

"En omgång till?" undrade James, fortfarande flinande.

"Nej, tack, nu räcker det. Min stolthet är tillräckligt sårad för idag," svarade Remus skämtsamt, och samlade ihop sina kort. När han lagt ner dem i den slitna ask där han förvarade dem, förpassades asken till innerfickan på hans svarta klädnad.

"Någon som vill ha en chokladgroda?" undrade Peter Pettigrew, och utan att vänta på svar gav Remus den ask han köpt ur godisvagnen en kvart tidigare. Det var aldrig lönt att fråga om Remus Lupin ville ha choklad. Det ville han alltid. En gång hade hans vänner väckt honom halv tre natten efter examensproven, och även då hade han tackat ja till choklad. Minnet av en sömnig varulv som mitt i natten äter choklad med ett förvirrat ansiktsuttryck fick fortfarande de andra marodörerna att vråla av skratt. Efter att ha försett sig, skickades chokladgrodeasken vidare till James, som också tog en och gav asken till Sirius, som tackade nej, och återbördade asken till dess rättmätige ägare. James plockade upp en upplaga av the Daily Prophet, som av någon anledning låg på golvet vid hans fötter, och började läsa. Remus tittade ut genom fönstret, och såg landskapet fara förbi i hissnande fart. Det påminde om en akvarellmålning som delvis lösts upp i vatten, så suddigt och diffust var det.

"Har det hänt nåt nytt i världen, Prongs?" undrade Sirius förstrött, mer för att han inte tyckte om tystnad än för att han verkligen ville veta.

"En grupp häxor som blivit lite väl till sig i trasorna och ställt till med besvär på nån mugglarkonsert, inget viktigt annars," svarade James utan att sluta läsa.

"Vilket band?" undrade Remus, inte heller han särskilt nyfiken, egentligen. Men efter det som hänt förra året hade det blivit svårare och svårare att upprätthålla samtal marodörerna emellan, så de gjorde alla sitt bästa för att inte råka ut för pinsamma tystnader då ingen visste vad han skulle säga.

"Simon and Garfunkel," löd svaret på Remus fråga. "Aldrig hört talas om," tillade James, helt i onödan, eftersom ingen hade förväntat sig att en fullblodstrollkarl skulle känna till ett mugglarband.

"De är bra," sa Remus rätt ut i luften.

"Har de gjort nån låt vi skulle känna igen?" sa Sirius, men lät inte riktigt som om han brydde sig.

"Like a bridge over troubled water…" nynnade Remus.

"Har jag kanske hört… Nån gång… Kanske…" sa Sirius tveksamt.

"Wow, du har aldrig varit så säker på något i hela ditt liv, va?" sa James i ett försök att hålla sig allvarlig.

"Jag vet inte… Kanske…" svarade Sirius, också han hade svårt att hålla sig för skratt.

"Tokstollar," kommenterade Remus, och då brast det. Två av marodörerna vrålade av skratt, nummer tre vrålade inte direkt, men skrattade dock likafullt, medan den fjärde bara log nervöst. Peter Pettigrew förstod inte riktigt vad det var som var så roligt. Och roligt var det väl egentligen inte, tänkte Remus när han märkte Peters ansiktsuttryck. Det var faktiskt ett ganska lamt skämt, men det kändes ändå bra att skratta tillsammans, som de gjort förr. Innan det hände, som de aldrig talade om, men som hemsökte Remus på nätterna. Han hade alltid haft svårt att sova, och drömde mardrömmar mycket oftare än normala människor, men sedan förra hösten hade det blivit ännu värre.

Plötsligt stannade tåget med ett ryck. De var på stationen i byn Hogsmeade. De var nästan framme vid Hogwarts.

Fortsättning följer...

_Jag har gjort det igen. Jag har skrivit HP-fanfiction. Nästa kapitel kommer snart, hoppas jag. Och jag lovar, jag ska verkligen försöka skriva klart den här, och inte lämna den halvfärdig. Och, ja, för övrigt vill jag bara säga att fluortuggummi i kombination med Simple and Clean från Kingdom of Hearts leder till underlig fanfiction._


End file.
